


Orcish Alternatives

by shaytrevor



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Interspecies Sex, Knights - Freeform, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaytrevor/pseuds/shaytrevor
Summary: Given the option of the chief or the tribe, Sir Crewe picks orc chief Vlorg Ironfury to administer his punishment for trespassing.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s), Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)/Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Orc Character(s)/Original Human Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Orcish Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> Written off an anonymous suggestion:
>
>> How about a proud bara knight kidnapped by horny orcs and ends up catching the eye of the stoic chief?
> 
> Feedback appreciated!

Frederick could only see green skin and orcish leather armor. He was surrounded, his wrists bound with rope behind his back. The orcs that captured him finally arrived back at their camp, and it was like they’d never seen a human before. Groping hands pulling at his arms, rubbing his body, tugging his clothes—he’d long since his capture lost his livery and armor, and was left with his tunic and trousers.

The orcs dwarfed him, even though he was tall for a human. Grunts, smirks, chuckles, everything, like he was an animal. Everything they were saying was in orcish.

There was a shout, and the orcs stopped their pawing and manhandling. One of them picked up Frederick over his shoulder, carrying him back toward a large, long hut with two posted sentries.

Seated at the head of a long table sat an orc in relatively decorated furred armor. He was unnervingly large and tall compared to Frederick. Two gold piercings were embedded in his left ear, and two tusks protruded up from his squared lower jaw. He looked like he could break a human arm with strength alone.

“You’re a knight, aren’t you?” asked the orc. His voice was deep.

Frederick nearly cheered, relieved to find someone to speak to. “Yes, I am Sir Crewe, and I demand you release me. I’ve done nothing!”

The chief was unmoved. “Crewe. Is that your family name? Your clan?”

“Yes, my family. Did you hear me? I should be released!”

“I heard you,” the chief dismissed him. “I didn’t need to. You’re not important here, you’re no more than a trespasser. Outsider’s titles mean nothing. We don’t have orc knights. We are warriors.”

Frederick gawked.

“Your name. I asked it.”

“Frederick,” he said. His voice trailed.

“Frederick…” The chief stood from the head chair of the long table. “I am Vlorg. I’m the chief of the Ironfury clan.” He walked closer. “You knights are strong, and brave, yes?”

“Of course we are! Strong, brave, and bound by vow and honor to our King, our country, and…”

The chief held up a hand. “You’re not _in_ your country right now, you’re in mine. I’m the ‘king’ here. And I and my men are strong too, and from the look of you, stronger.”

“Chief Vlorg, yes, I’m sorry I—”

Vlorg interrupted. “You’ll serve _me_ , yes?”

“What?”

Vlorg tilted his head. “You agreed I’m the king here. Will you do what I ask while you’re here?”

“By [Tyr](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Tyr)…I’m loyal to my own King and my own honor.”

“Hmm.” Vlorg cracked his knuckles. “It’s insulting for you to hold your king above _me_ while you’re standing in my territory. My home, even. I’d rather not need to listen to a human in the first place.”

“What do you want then? Why am I not chained up somewhere?”

“I pulled you in here because you have done nothing to deserve what I’d let them do to you.” He smiled. “You passed through our territory. You won’t walk out without consequences.”

Frederick was silent.

“It’s rare we get a human in our territory, let alone a handsome human with some brawn and endurance.” Vlorg paced over to his bed. “You’re prideful, even when dwarfed by my orcs and stripped of your armor, but I’ll let you walk out of here after I knock you down a peg.”

Vlorg’s comment registered after a beat. _Handsome._

“ _By Tyr,_ help me…”

Vlorg unfolded his massive green arms. “You realized why you’re not chained up…” He walked over to Frederick and ripped the knight’s undershirt like it was parchment paper. He tore the shirt from sleeve to sleeve at the hems and pulled it off the bound knight. “The rope stays on you.” He tossed the shredded tunic to the ground. “Take off your trousers yourself.”

Frederick’s body seized up, paralyzed. His chest heaved as he breathed, now half-naked before an orc chief easily twice his strength.

“Please,” he begged, “there must be _something_ I can do…”

“My mind’s decided,” Vlorg said. “You’ll serve me, or my men.” To Frederick’s horror, the chief began unfastening his armor and clothes. “One wrong move, and I’ll snap fingers—your fingers, or mine. I snap your fingers, they break. Mine, and my men come running,” he said. Vlorg nodded at the hut’s door while pulling his fur-draped leather armor off his torso. “There’s two right out there. I’ll choose whether they cut you down, or if I’m feeling generous, I’ll let them have you, and you can ask them to hand you back to the welcoming party you’ve already met.”

Frederick gulped, speechless, as Vlorg undressed. Those orcs wouldn’t spare a second thought either way. His fate felt sealed. He was trapped in a village of orcs where the men could be turned on him in an instant. Vlorg was massive and muscled. He was easily twice Frederick’s weight, and the chief wanted to… _violate_ him. He’d heard orcs were barbaric, but…this?

Frederick was standing still, petrified, as Vlorg grew impatient.

“ _Strip._ ” The chief commanded it.

Frederick, still bound at the wrists, tucked his thumbs into the waist of his trousers and tried to push them down. They slid down to the dirt after he pushed them over his ass.

“Better,” said Vlorg, as Frederick stepped out of his fallen trousers. “It’s simple. The faster you follow my instructions, the sooner you’ll be free…” Vlorg unfixed the tassets of his armor, placing them on the table with a _thud_ , then removed his leather loincloth.

Vlorg’s cock was as large and thick as the rest of him. It flopped and dangled between the chief’s legs, heavy with its own weight, as the orc chief placed the rest of his clothing on the table.

“ _By Tyr…_ ” Frederick whispered. It was huge. Even soft it was dauntingly big.

“You’re a man of status. You flaunt your title around.” Vlorg looked at Frederick’s cock, then gestured to his own. “I’m sure you’ll be eager to tell your own clan about my…virility.”

Frederick’s own cock was decent for a human of his size and brawn, but was nothing compared to orc proportions. Jokes of someone being ‘hung like an orc’ were suddenly childish and inane compared to the reality in front of him.

Vlorg kicked his chair a few feet away from the table before sitting back down, legs spread.

“Come here and try to take me.”

This couldn’t be happening. Frederick trudged over to Vlorg and knelt between his thighs. He could do nothing else. He’d be demeaned at the hand of a brute, a knight reduced to servicing a monstrous barbarian.

He craned his neck down and licked at Vlorg’s tip, then took his cock head into his mouth. It was thick and had heft, and at Frederick’s tongue and touch, it twitched to life and firmed.

Orc cock tasted of salt, and sweat, and musk. Vlorg’s penis hardened to 11 thick inches of green, throbbing flesh as Frederick sucked at it gently. Frederick tried to keep his dignity, but Vlorg could tell.

“Confident you could take this up your guts, Frederick?”

Frederick shivered, dropping Vlorg’s cock from his mouth. “Are you _mad?_ ” Vlorg glared down at him, and Frederick backpedaled: “I can’t take something that big! You’d tear me apart—”

Vlorg smiled and chuckled. “You can. You will. I’ve been taken by weaker women and men than you to my base.” He ran his fingers through Frederick’s cropped red hair, almost affectionately, then pulled the knight’s head back onto his cock. “You can still finger yourself with your arms bound.”

Frederick gagged on orc cock and spit in his mouth. Even when forced, the chief’s penis was blocked by the circumference of his throat, and Frederick looked down his nose at another 5 inches of Vlorg’s penis.

“Don’t doubt yourself,” Vlorg said. “You will take _all_ this up your pale human ass. But the more you open yourself, and the wetter you make my cock, the easier it will be.”

Frederick coughed through spit, yanking off of Vlorg, his self-preservation instinct taking over. “Then please, let me open myself!”

A laugh trickled out of Vlorg. “All you had to do was ask,” he sneered. “Take your time.” Vlorg interlocked his fingers behind his head, stretching his chest while he relaxed. “I’m in no rush. If you leave my camp intact, you’ll be leaving with Ironfury seed inside you. Mine, or my men’s.”

Frederick was stuck. He was naked, knelt before an orc chief, tasked with taking a cock the size of his own forearm.

He prodded and poked his fingers inside himself, now desperate to loosen his hole for Vlorg. He was tentative at first, but after relaxing slightly he started rushing, eager to get his hellish circumstance over with. He sucked and licked along the length of Vlorg’s cock while he played with himself. Vlorg was excited too: an egocentric human warrior servicing him and prepping his own body to take him in. Salty pre-cum dripped from his cock into Frederick’s mouth.

Frederick could fit two fingers, then three, and tried pulling his asshole open. The stimulation coaxed his cock to twitch. He avoided looking up at his captor’s face. The minutes dragged on until Vlorg’s cock was wet to the dripping point with saliva and pre-cum, and until Frederick could feel cool air try to sneak inside his relaxed asshole. He’d grown accustomed to Vlorg’s taste and its thickness between his lips and felt like he could ignore it.

“Okay.” A thick string of spit bridged Frederick’s lips to Vlorg’s wet cock. “What do you want me to do?”

“Bend over the table—” Vlorg stood up and dragged Frederick to his feet, placing him chest down, face down on the table, feet planted on the floor.

“Please. Be gentle,” begged Frederick.

Vlorg poked a finger at Frederick’s asshole, startling him. “Looks like you relaxed well, but I can’t say this will be…comfortable.” He pressed the head of his spit-slicked cock at Frederick’s entrance and pushed ever so slowly.

Frederick felt as though someone was shoving an iron ingot inside him, but it was hot. Filling. Stretching. Frederick grit his teeth to keep from yelling as Vlorg pushed in four inches.

“You’re still tight,” Vlorg commented. “Relax.”

When Vlorg’s cock pushed in past its widest point, threatening to tear Frederick’s hole, the rest of his shaft slid in smoothly. Frederick gasped as the orc’s cock pushed past his innards, then moaned, loudly, as every bit of tension at his asshole was relieved.

“Oh ho! see,” Vlorg said as his pelvis finally met the knight’s ass. “You’re stronger than you thought, knight.”

Frederick’s jaw dropped. He felt like he could burst. He could even feel the chief’s heartbeat thump as blood pumped through Vlorg’s throbbing erection. Pre-cum trickled from his cock under the table. Vlorg slowly pulled his hips back, sliding his massive cock back out, scaring the knight into thinking his entrails would follow it.

Every push in and out squeezed more pre-cum out of Frederick. Vlorg picked up his pace slowly, holding Frederick in place in front of him with a single green hand on the knight’s bound wrists. He thrusted casually, but with enough force that his groin slapped against Frederick’s ass. “You feel nice on me, knight. It’s been quite a while…”

He fucked Frederick for several minutes, enjoying Frederick’s warmth and grip on him, but Vlorg knew the knight’s body wouldn’t withstand him for long.

“Had enough of me? I’m ready to spill in you, if you want it.”

“Yes, do it…” Frederick muttered.

Vlorg stopped with his cock buried in Frederick and leaned down. “Speak up, knight. Loud enough that my men can hear you chose _me_.”

“Cum in me, Vlorg.” He did as he was told, desperation in his voice.

The chief grinned and fucked again, harder now, and faster, forcing Frederick’s hips to bang against the table. Vlorg had been ready to cum for ages now but was delighted to drag out his time. Orc cum squirted inside Frederick with a force he could feel as twinges at his stomach. Vlorg’s load was enormous.

Both men panted and were slick with sweat. Vlorg pulled his cock out of Frederick without waiting, and the knight slumped against the table, his body suddenly empty and his legs numb.

While his cock still dripped, Vlorg prayed to [Ilneval](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Ilneval) for his understanding. Frederick would be an example of Ironfury brutality to his other ‘brave knights’ if he ever told a soul of what he’d done here.

After a minute of silence, Frederick spoke up.

“Chief Vlorg, you’ve fucked me…please, let me go.” Vlorg’s cum trickled out of his asshole and down his thigh.

“Hmm.” He cleaned his cock with the remains of Frederick’s shirt. The knight had learned his lesson and his place, but Vlorg needed certainty. “I could go for a second round. You still don’t know what Ironfury seed _tastes_ like,” he said. He sat back into his chair.

Frederick didn’t seem to move or budge, given Vlorg’s remark. He was silent and still.

“I like you, Frederick. You’re fiery, you have a big mouth about you, but I feel you knew when you were beat…”

Vlorg shouted a call in orcish and the two guards from outside entered. He barked an order. The orcs nodded, and one grinned.

“Get your clothes. You can go,” he told Frederick. Vlorg picked a ceremonial dagger from the table and cut through the knight’s bindings. “Dare cover yourself with your clothes before you’re out of my camp’s walls, and my orcs will drag you back.”

Frederick nodded, tired, thankful, fearful and broken. “Thank you, Chief.” It hurt to thank Vlorg for anything given what he’d done, but he was relieved. He could leave. He’d go home.

Frederick picked up his trousers and the torn remains of his shirt, and stumbled to the door. His legs were weakened. He vowed to Tyr he’d never return here again. Behind him, Vlorg stood up from his chair and noticed a patch of semen under the table where he fucked Frederick. Vlorg chuckled, kicking dirt overtop the puddle.

“Looks like you made a mess, Sir Crewe,” Vlorg called.

Frederick came too, and he mightn’t have known it.


End file.
